captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Kamijo
上条先生 |image= Doctor S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation=Sports medicine physician |position= |other_names=DoctorIn every media but the 3109 days perfect data, he's well-known by his honorific title, from the 1983 anime to the 2018 anime, all the Nankatsu members, and acquantainces call him "Doctor" in every situation. |relationships= |first_appearance= }} (上条先生, kamijou-sensei) was the sports medicine physician in charge of the medical office in Omiya Football Stadium, during the 16th National middle school tournament. Description thumb|Medical office first appeared in ''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) ch.64 "To the battlefield again!!". He is a specialist physician who works at the Omiya Football Stadium, being an expert in the treatment of footballers and other physically active individuals. He has a far knowledge in sports and an extensive education in musculoskeletal medicine. Etymology The "Kamijo" name is actually the doctor's family name which can be found in the 3109 days perfect data. On the other hand, on any other media he's known as "Doctor" (先生, sensei), which is a respectful honorific for a teacher, a doctor, an instructor, a coach, a guru, etc. Personality The doctor is strict but cheerful at the same time, since he really desired Tsubasa to save his future career and become as successful as he could become due to his potential, since he was a footballer himself in his youth but did not have enough potential to become a pro, so he decided to study sports medicine and become a physician instead. History Boys' Fight arc assisted Tsubasa for the final tournament, when the latter was injured after a lethal fall on an air duel saving Kazuo Tachibana from Hanawa. He made a spinal adjustment on Tsubasa's shoulder in order for him to re-enter the match. After the match, the doctor examined Tsubasa's injured leg and noticed Sanae's dressing, complimenting her treatment and teasing the Nankatsu captain due to the noticeable feelings the girl has for him. thumb|Tsubasa's message written by the Doctor After this, assisted Tsubasa for the rest of the tournament, greatly disproving and considering the young captain a "fool" for not desisting from playing in the tournament since both his shoulder and leg injured and the effort he put on them were risking his future football career. Two things that the doctor did for Tsubasa were writing the popular motto of his left shoulder representing his dream of the "V3" and also the courage he gave the youngster for not falling during the 2nd half-time again as this will mean Tsubasa will forfeit from continuing playing any longer. This discussion was again taken place when Tsubasa feinted after doing the Miracle Drive Shot doing the 4th goal. After a moment of hesitation and a strong argument from Tsubasa to both coach Furuoya and , he was allowed to re-enter during the 1st extra time, in order to stop Hyuga and Toho's strong offensive. Gallery |-|1983= Doctor ep75 (1983) 1.jpg|doctor warning Tsubasa about his injury Doctor ep76 (1983) 1.jpg|Nankatsu gang & the doctor Doctor ep77 (1983) 1.jpg Doctor ep78 (1983) 1.jpg|The doctor teasing Tsubasa Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 1.jpg|Leaving the Omiya Football Stadium Doctor Tsubasa ep85 (1983) 2.jpg|Next day meeting the Nankatsu gang |-|1983 (2)= Doctor ep105 (1983) 1.jpg|Doctor with Natsuko Ozora Doctor ep105 (1983) 2.jpg|Doctor, Natsuko & Sanae Doctor ep105 (1983) 3.jpg|Doctor cheering Tsubasa to use his fighting spirit to win Doctor ep112 (1983) 1.jpg|An injured Tsubasa Doctor ep112 (1983) 2.jpg|The doctor treating Tsubasa Doctor Tsubasa ep112 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa demanding the doctor to let him re-enter the match Doctor ep113 (1983) 1.jpg|Doctor warning Tsubasa to not fall again Doctor ep120 (1983) 1.jpg|Doctor & Furuoya Doctor ep120 (1983) 2.jpg|The team convincing the doctor to let Tsubasa play Doctor ep121 (1983) 1.jpg|Doctor cheering for Tsubasa's 4th goal Doctor Tsubasa ep121 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa at the medical office Doctor Tsubasa ep121 (1983) 2.jpg|Tsubasa's demanding to re-enter the match |-|2001= Doctor ep16 (2001) 1.jpg|Doctor Kamijo Doctor ep16 (2001) 2.jpg|Furuoya & the doctor Doctor ep19 (2001) 1.jpg Doctor ep19 (2001) 2.jpg|Doctor Kamijo and Doctor Stein |-|2018= Tsubasa Doctor ep39 (2018) 1.jpg|The doctor teasing Tsubasa Doctor ep42 (2018) 1.jpg Doctor Tsubasa ep46 (2018) 0.jpg|Tsubasa leaves the hospital Doctor Tsubasa ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa telling the doctor that he'll be playing Sanae ep46 (2018) 1.jpg|Sanae gives Tsubasa his #10 jersey Doctor Tsubasa ep46 (2018) 2.jpg|Doctor cheering Tsubasa to use his fighting spirit to win Nankatsu Toho ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|During the finals Doctor Tsubasa ep49 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa demanding the doctor to let him re-enter the match Furuoya ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Furuoya & Doctor stopping Tsubasa to re-enter |-|Manga= Tsubasa Doctor ch64 (CT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa & the doctor Trivia * was christened as "Doctor Tarzo" in the Latin American Spanish Dub, in honor of his dubbing actor, Alvaro Tarcicio. Curiously, "Tarzo" is a mispelling of "tarso" - the Spanish world for "tarsus", an articulating bones of the foot, where Tsubasa was injured during the tournament after all the strain he put during his matches in the final tournament. Notes Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Physicians from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc